


《Superstitious Rose·迷信玫瑰》番外篇《隔壁的太太》下

by momokosawada



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokosawada/pseuds/momokosawada





	《Superstitious Rose·迷信玫瑰》番外篇《隔壁的太太》下

下

丝茉茉跑上楼的时候她姐姐正翘着二郎腿津津有味的用投影仪看一部恐怖电影，一边看一边就着血肉横飞的画面吨吨吨的灌可乐。  
这诡异的画面让她卡了一下壳才换上一张哭唧唧的脸：【姐姐！Benedict的回旋镖飞到隔壁去了！】  
【哦。】  
【Nini的草莓球也顺着篱笆缝过去了！】  
【哦。】  
【就是会Biu唧Biu唧响的那个！】  
【说重点。】  
【姐姐你陪我去隔壁要回来好吗？】  
【不可能，买新的吧。】  
【就是上次阿绿送给Nini那个！】  
这次她姐姐终于把脸转过来正眼看她了，虽然感觉不到强大的威压，却能很轻易的感知到她开始不高兴了：【丝茉茉，我不喜欢有人给我找麻烦。】  
【又不是我弄丢的！】她不高兴的撅起嘴，【那我去找阿绿给我买新的！】  
泽田小姐认命的站起来准备换衣服：【你也不准给阿绿找麻烦……】  
然而她们严阵以待的站在隔壁家门口按了三分钟门铃也没有人来开门。从各种看不见的地方开着的窗户或者门里甚至还传来了屋里有电视机正在播放动画片的声音，然而门铃戳烂就是没有人开门。  
【他们比我先回家去啊！怎么会不在家呢？】  
【大概出门了吧……】泽田小姐松了一口气自顾自打道回府，【可能睡午觉了也说不定？】  
一点也不想一天到晚的跟两个高级A近距离接触好不好！虽然是没有在怕的啦，但是真的天生互相排斥，时刻都要控制自己想要Battle的冲动。最关键的是可能一挑二会打不过……  
等等，那不省心的小崽子呢？为什么没有一起回来？  
泽田小姐开始房前屋后里里外外的一通乱找，最后在院子角落里的篱笆上发现了一个巨大的——狗洞。  
一个足够容纳大型杜宾犬轻轻松松钻进钻出的巨大的狗洞。她站在这个巨大的狗洞面前，不知为何产生了浓浓的不祥的预感——而这个预感在她踢掉高跟鞋艰难困苦的把自己塞进这个狗洞又艰难困苦的爬出来之后噩梦成真了。  
隔壁邻居家的后院里正在播放动画片的声音从一楼几扇正对后院的大开着的窗户里更清晰的传出来，不知是客厅还是起居室的米色纱质窗帘并没有拉起来，依稀软绵绵贴着窗框影影绰绰的随风摇摆，而那个窗台下面左手抓着回旋镖右手捏着草莓球鬼鬼祟祟在偷窥的正是她家那个胆子大到敢把天捅个窟窿的小不点。  
而那部她完全Get不到有趣嗨点的沙雕动画片开始唱起歌来：  
【who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
Sponge Bob! Square Pants!】  
小不点丝茉茉开始随着节奏条件反射的摇晃身体。  
【Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!  
Sponge Bob! Square Pants!】  
泽田小姐开始在草皮上借着玫瑰花丛的掩护匍匐前进。  
【If nautical nonsense be something is you wish,Sponge Bob! Square Pants!】  
泽田小姐终于爬上了后花园到房子的台阶，丝茉茉已经在兴奋的小幅度挥舞手臂。  
【Then drop the deck and flop like a fish!】  
【Sponge Bob! Square Pants!】  
马德小崽子还敢跟着唱！到底知不知道私闯民宅被打死也算正当防卫啊？泽田小姐一把捂住丝茉茉的嘴把她脑袋死死压在窗框下面。  
【哥哥你有没有听见奇怪的声音啊……】王一博用两只手掰住肖战的脸把他拉开一点，又努力把脖子向后探，艰难的扭了一点角度去看打开的窗户，【总觉得那里有什么东西……】  
【唔？】  
手里捧着的那张脸顺着他视线的方向也跟着转过去一点，只看到飘来飘去的窗帘。  
【这算什么借口啊？】他哥脸上浮起一个了然的笑容，【好好好那算了不玩了。】  
说着刚刚还骑在他身上把他按在沙发里亲得一塌糊涂的人一条腿已经毫不犹豫的赤脚踩在地板上，一副要起身走人的架势。  
【没有啦！】王一博捧着他脸又把他按回来，难得露出了一点难为情的表情：【我没有找理由啦！】  
【那你倒是撒手啊。】肖战脸上顶着一个明晃晃艳丽的笑容凑上来吻他，眼睛里闪着一点狡黠的得逞的光，【你等我一下哦！】  
总觉得有哪里不太对是怎么回事啊？一不留神答应了什么奇怪的要求？那个滚了半天衣衫不整白衬衣都被从腰带里拽出来揉得皱皱巴巴的人有点兴高采烈的从流理台下面的柜子里掏出来一个大盒子抱回来是怎么回事？  
更别提顺手还抄了一个iPad支在沙发扶手上。  
这人用一种骗小孩的语气说：【呐，一博乖乖听话啊！】  
怎么样都觉得不对劲好嘛！这样要怎么乖乖听话啊！总觉得这人要做什么奇怪的坏事啊！  
但是那双水光潋滟笑眯眯的大眼睛放大了——肖战又贴上来开始细细密密浅浅的安抚的吻他，一边悉悉索索熟练的解他衣服一边在他耳边呵着气黏黏糊糊的说：【听话……】  
王一博觉得大概被他论斤称着卖了替他看秤数钱都行，他只能破罐破摔的小声咕哝：【你到底要学什么啊……要画人体吗难道……】  
【学绳艺啊！】果然肖战打开那个盒子掏出一捆鲜红鲜红的不知道什么材质的绳子，甚至用两只手扯开一段崩了几下试了试柔韧度，【放心啦丝绵材质绝对不会痛的啦……】  
这根本不是会不会痛的问题好吗！这是要干嘛！这是要学习如何优美充满艺术性的——把他五花大绑吗？绑起来要干啥？？？  
特别是旁边沙发扶手上摆的那个iPad开始播放奇怪的视频，既看不到、也听不懂，讲的好像是日文。哥哥到底什么时候还准备了教学视频？  
【哥……】不玩了行不行啊……王一博紧张的吞了吞口水。  
然后那个艳红得过了份的绳结打了一个圈兜头往脖子上套下来了。肖战正在拽来拽去不甚熟练的调整那个圈的大小，小心翼翼的惟恐太紧了勒到他脖子，额发一直蹭在他下巴上有点痒痒的。哥哥抬起头湿漉漉的看着他，一派的浓情靡艳：【怎么啦一博？】  
没事了。被这样看着的王一博又吞了吞口水：【没什么……你继续忙你的……】  
背景音乐是诡异的海绵宝宝跟一本正经的日语教学视频揉杂在一起，王一博总觉得事情的走向好像向着什么不可控的地方一发不可收拾的飞奔而去了——那双灵巧的手捏着打了双的两条从脖子上垂下来的绳索正缓缓的划过胸口，划过腹肌，不时停下来比划，又留下三个绳结。肖战抬起脸对他露出一个歉意的笑容，好像所有皮肤上若有若无的接触都不是故意的，都只是意外。  
可是那双手牵着绳索继续往下，绕过重点，甚至还拍了拍他屁股示意他——王一博顺从的腿分开稍微抬起一点屁股由着肖战贴过来从他背后把那两条绳子拉上来又穿进他脖子上的绳圈里，这人就这样挂着最一本正经的表情做着最无耻下流的事情——肖战一只右手还伸在他下体用食指中指拨开两条绳子把囊袋露出来，甚至还勾起手指试了试绳子的松紧：【会不会太紧啊？】  
哥哥贴得太近了，一条左手臂绕在他脖颈后拽着绳索，一只右手还在下面小心翼翼的摸。于是他不可抑制的，可耻的硬了，转瞬感觉肖战屈起手指调皮的弹了他一下：【不乖哦……】  
身上层层叠叠缠缠绕绕的绳索一瞬间被扯住尾端拉紧了——胸肌腹肌、肩膀手臂，甚至都被勒出了一点点绳索下陷的弧度。王一博居然都不知道，这人在他迷迷糊糊的空档里什么时候打了这么多穿梭复杂的绳结，最后双手甚至被交叠在背后，这人正骑在他身上，兴高采烈的给他双手缠上一圈又一圈然后打上一个结实的水手结，看起来很高兴的样子：【好啦我还没学会捆腿哦，腿先不来了，你不要踢我。】  
王一博暗暗松了口气，不知道万一他哥突发奇想要给他捆个M字开脚他到底是踹他好还是不踹他好。他听见自己一开口声音都哑了：【哥你到底要干什么啊……？】  
【啊？就学习一下龟甲缚而已啊，】肖战眨巴着眼无辜的看他，这样近的距离他能看见他略微下垂又散开来的双眼皮褶皱和缱绻的眼尾，还有嘴角那两个小漩涡里啜着的一点点不坏好意的笑容。  
【学完了就解开啦，】王一博脑子里的警铃终于响了起来，试图使出撒娇杀手锏：【哥哥我手有点麻啦！】  
【哦～是哪里麻啦？】那人又贴过来越过他肩膀去捏他手臂，【我给你揉揉。】  
王一博闻到他耳后缓缓飘散出来的一点点玫瑰与蜂蜜的香气，肖战身上那件白衬衫缓缓随着他的动作摩挲过裸露在外的皮肤。  
完了。王一博终于发现自己的状况——一丝不挂，五花大绑，还可耻的在光天化日之下毫无遮蔽的硬着。  
【快点解开啦，】他决定吓唬他哥，【再不解开我要生气啦！】  
【哦。】他听到他哥心不在焉一样的随口应付了一声，【是吗？要生气啦？】  
下一刻他张着嘴却说不出话来了——一只手抓住了他的命根子用最熟练的姿势上下撸了几把，有人在他耳边笑嘻嘻吹着气问：【听说你要生气啦？】  
【快点解开……】王一博感到自己说话气息都不稳了，【刚刚好像还有人按门铃……】  
【没关系，】肖战开始握着他好整以暇的慢吞吞上下其手，拇指缓缓揉搓着柔嫩的龟头，【反正你说不用管她们别开门。】  
窗外那两个目瞪口呆叹为观止，被这里外两张面孔的肖先生彻底惊呆了——原来肖先生不给开门是在家忙着玩他太太。  
不过太太看起来真的很好玩的样子也没错。  
雪白的肖太太被鲜红欲滴的红绳子一捆，看起来好像更白了，薄薄的肌肉被略微勒出形状的样子配上他有点着急有点难为情的表情，看起来真的——很、好、玩！  
丝茉茉几乎想站起来大喊一声：【您忙您的不用给我们开门也没关系！】  
可惜被捂着嘴按着头，只能鬼鬼祟祟的露出两只眼睛。啧啧啧，隔壁的太太原来是这样的太太。  
隔壁的肖太太本人显然并不觉得这样很好玩，虽然已经在咬牙切齿的暴走边缘，无论如何也没办法发自内心的真的生气——更不用提还有个香喷喷的人腻在他身上上下其手，他只能示弱可怜巴巴的叫他：【哥……】  
这个人现在本事大得很啊？解开不把你日哭老子就不姓王，大丈夫能屈能伸！  
可惜好像没有人上当。肖战开始慢条斯理的在他面前脱裤子，甚至还高兴的哼着不知名的小调，听见王一博叫他的时候他正很色情的用两根大拇指勾着内裤的边边，停下来用两只手捏着他耳朵：【怎么啦乖乖？】  
乖什么乖啊，谁能告诉他这到底是什么情况啊？王一博艰难的看向那被脱了一半就放着不管的摇摇欲坠的内裤，两条暧昧至极的人鱼线向下延伸到不可说的关键位置又被盖住了。肖战好像突然想起什么一样拍了一下手，转过身探着手去在他那个巨大的一直被藏在流理台下面的大盒子里翻翻找找，好样的，这下他能看见他哥那露了一半的又白又翘的两瓣屁股就这么骑在他膝盖上晃来晃去。  
什么鬼啊！故意的吧这是！王一博有点焦躁起来：【哥你快点给我解开！】解开来看怎么治他！他要直接给他掐着脖子按着腰就压在面前的茶几上，要狠狠的在这两瓣屁股上呼几巴掌出出气，然后再酱酱酿酿，好好让他哥深刻反省一下正视一下自己的错误。  
【解什么解啊……没看见忙着吗？】肖战转过身来把一根食指举到他面前来，弯曲的手指上挂着一条细细的金链子，【你知道这玩意儿怎么用吗？】他哥蹙起眉头不解的把那条金链子举高了凑近去看，两个尾端上各坠着一个颤巍巍的精致的金属翅膀的小蝴蝶，蝴蝶下面连着两个小小的夹子。  
王一博目瞪口呆的看着肖战手里那两只被打成薄薄金属片的不知道什么材质的金色蝴蝶翅膀随着他的手指荡来荡去扑扇起来，觉得脑子里轰地一声，所有的血液好像火山爆发一样向着下身奔涌而去了，他又艰难的吞了吞口水，艰难的企图哄骗他：【哥……你给我解开，我会弄这个……】  
【哦，这个一会儿我慢慢研究，】肖战狐疑的看着他，随手漫不经心的把那条链子挂在他脖子上，【这个我好像知道怎么用……】  
这次他举着的右手里攥着一根小小的胡萝卜一样的东西，胡萝卜的顶端装饰的不是叶片——而是一团毛茸茸的兔尾巴。  
【开什么玩笑！快把这玩意儿拿开！】王一博终于惊恐起来，开始认真的挣扎，开始认真的思考真的飞腿踹他哥会有什么后果，【我不要这个！】  
看到肖战开始伸出舌尖一下一下缓慢又淫荡的舔那根小小的胡萝卜的时候，醛系风车茉莉的信息素终于一下子慌乱的爆裂开来，整个房间香得一塌糊涂，他甚至感觉自己想哭了：【哥哥我不要这个……你到底要干嘛啊……】  
泽田小姐惊恐的屏住了呼吸，更紧的按住了小崽子的口鼻连滚带爬的闪到一旁——马德偷窥都要冒生命危险这也是前无古人后无来者古往今来第一回了，肖太太不愧是上过社会新闻的人形杀器！  
人形杀器正以一种与攻击性完全不相符的哭唧唧的表情被人抱在怀里拍着哄，就算知道这家伙在假哭肖战还是忍不住揉着他的后脖颈去舔他耳垂安抚他：【好好好不要这个……不要假哭了好不好？】  
瞬间僵直在近在咫尺的玫瑰香气里的王一博难以置信的扭头瞪着他：【你怎么知道？】  
【我怎么知道？】肖战好脾气的又亲了一下他鼻尖，维持着这个黏糊糊的姿势艰难的终于想起来要用一只手去解决身上那条脱了一半的内裤，【你还硬着呐王一博……】  
【我……】他想辩解说其实他没想骗他，却被贴上来的嘴唇吞掉了后面的话，肖战正歪着头缠缠绵绵的吻他，闭起来的眼睛下面长睫毛一颤一颤的，他被亲的七荤八素的脑子里勉强残存的一点神智迫使他仍旧坚持不懈的想要替自己开脱：【哥哥我真的……】  
肖战在接吻的间隙里只开口说了两个字：【闭嘴。】  
可是怎么才能闭嘴嘛！王一博委屈的想，这人把舌头都伸进来了还让他闭嘴，嘴巴根本闭不起来呀！他也闭上眼睛报复性的去吸那条伸进来的滑溜溜的小舌头，勾着不许他退出去。  
肖战的呼吸很明显的乱了，他开始小口的吸气，又被叼住了舌头，不由自主的发出一点小小的哼哼声，整个人贴在王一博身上小幅度的乱蹭。  
【哥哥……】王一博被自己脑子里幻想出来的那个淫荡的画面惊呆了，【你不会把那东西……】  
【闭嘴……】  
【让我看看……】他更急切的吻他，又用力挣了一下身上好像越缠越紧的绳子，【哥你让我看看……】  
【看什么看……你闭嘴……】肖战用额头抵着王一博的额头不许他乱动，微微喘息着用手指一点一点把那条挂在他脖子上的细金链子往下扯，【这东西做得倒挺有意思……】  
然后他看见他哥一边喘一边认认真真低下头解自己身上那件白衬衣的扣子，再认认真真抖着手捏起乳首把那两个小夹子往自己身上招呼。  
乳首迅速的红肿起立被夹到可怜的变了形，这下两只蝴蝶的翅膀随着肖战凌乱的呼吸颤起来了，中间连着的那条细细的金链跟着不可思议的颤起来了。王一博顺着他的视线低头去看，觉得那两只蝴蝶的翅膀把他的呼吸也全给拍乱了，乱得一塌糊涂。  
【疼吗……】他放弃了挣扎，小声喃喃的问。眼睛却直勾勾盯着移也移不开，好像问得一点诚意也没有。  
他哥没答话，用那种带着小钩子的湿漉漉的眼神剜了他一眼，然后慢吞吞起身要走，这下他急了：【哥！哥！哎你去哪儿啊？】王一博又开始使劲挣扎，奈何两只手还被反剪着捆在背后：【怎么一句话不说还……急了呢……】  
他是勉强把这句话说完的，接着又不由自主的吞了一次口水。他也不知道今天到底吞了多少口水了，只能看不能吃可不是全剩下吞口水了。  
他看见肖战转过身光着两条腿走开去，全身硕果仅存的那件皱皱巴巴的白衬衫下摆随着他走动若隐若现露着半个白生生圆滚滚的屁股——和一小团毛茸茸的兔尾巴。  
现在那人正哆哆嗦嗦夹着两条腿拉开冰箱门，弯腰在里面找什么东西，那条细细的金链子随着他的动作垂下来在王一博眼里晃成了慢动作。  
等肖战抓了个罐装Whipped cream又歪歪扭扭晃着两条光着的腿溜达回来骑上他膝盖的时候王一博已经不敢想象这人要玩什么花样了，反正今天就是捆起来敞开了玩，只许看不许吃，玩死算完。他能很明显的感觉出肖战玩嗨了——他越嗨越香，玫瑰陛下正在精神亢奋的伸展枝桠，好像花苞渐渐打开。  
【哥哥……】他虚弱的开了口，【你今天是要我的命啊……】  
【又胡说八道。】肖战举着那个铁皮罐子兴致勃勃的往他身上挤奶油，好像在点缀什么得意之作的蛋糕——锁骨必须左右对称，乳尖尖也要来一点，顺手还糊了一大坨在腹肌上。  
冻过的生奶油让王一博不由自主的打了一个寒噤，紧跟着贴上来的柔软湿热的唇舌把这点抖发扬光大，他觉得自己弹得好像一只绑在实验台上做应激实验的青蛙，戳一下不由自主的弹一下，百试百灵。  
【哥哥你还真是个天才……】他艰难的喘息着开了口，【第一次见有人用生奶油玩冰火的……】  
一边说一边舒服的长出了一口气，不自觉的又挺了挺腰把自己往他哥喉咙口送。  
肖战嘴里满满塞着他胯下胀鼓鼓的那根玩意儿，被他顶得一噎，发出一点唔唔声，又不满的抬起眼睛嗔怪的剜他。  
嘴角还沾着一点点白色奶油的样子实在是一点震慑力也无，反而让他觉得下身胀得发疼——那点含进去的生奶油已经在他哥嘴里完全的融化开来，被津津有味的吸得啧啧有声，上上下下吮的让他产生了一种自己大概长了一根奶油雪糕的错觉。  
【你有本事捆我一辈子别解开……】  
肖战把他吐出来背过身去塌着腰艰难的往外拽那根短短的兔尾巴的时候，王一博瞪着发红的眼眶撂狠话，眼睁睁看着那根诡异的不知道什么材料做的小小的胡萝卜被一点一点拉出那个湿淋淋的浅粉色的洞口——然后他就又被按住肩膀骑上来。  
【哦……还真就想捆一辈子不解开了，】肖战一手按着他肩膀，一手攥着他已经爆青筋的那条沉甸甸的东西小心翼翼的往身体里送，【怎么啦……你不让啊？】  
王一博盯着他眼睛跟他对视了三秒，努力探着脖子去咬他嘴唇：【怎么不让啊……十辈子都好商量！】进到一半就急切的挺腰强迫他全部吞了进去。  
【哎你这——】肖战慌乱的伸出两条手臂搂住他脖子，整个人被撞得向上一蹿，【你慢点…啊——】  
然后他再也说不出话了。王一博发狠一样叼着他胸口连着的那条晃来晃去的金链子把他自上而下的撞得只能搂紧了弟弟脖子凌乱的颠，呼吸声音一起都撞碎了，只能扯着嗓子断断续续的叫。  
那两股馥郁的信息素终于肆无忌惮的勾缠到一起，香得几乎凝为实质，窗外还陷在“原来隔壁的太太居然是这样的太太”这个令人震惊事实里的泽田终于惊恐的发现自己的信息素开始自发对抗——屋里那位神魂颠倒的肖先生断断续续的问：【一博……你……你有没有……啊……闻到一股酒味啊……】  
【你专心点……】  
肖太太专心致志的埋头苦干，于是肖先生的注意力又被拉回去嗯嗯啊啊的专心叫床。  
生平第一次感谢上苍她的信息素主调也是玫瑰——一轮玫瑰混合着红酒香，居然就这么蒙混过关瞒天过海了吗？阿门！  
稀里糊涂射出来的时候王一博也没弄明白为什么自己居然像个刚开荤的毛头小子那样轻易就丢盔弃甲——有可能是这段甜蜜折磨的前戏实在是太长，也有可能是刚刚他哥骑在他身上款摆腰肢仰着脖子自渎的画面太过冲击，更有可能是肖战高潮时候不由自主的夹得太紧。  
总之绝对不是他不行了，绝对不可能。  
始作俑者还软绵绵倒在他肩上喘，丝毫不在意弟弟肚子上被他自己射的一塌糊涂。  
【哥……现在能解开了吗……？】王一博无奈的转过脸去亲他额头，【我射里面了得带你去洗澡……不弄出来不行……】  
老夫老妻的肖战果然仍旧不能适应这种露骨的对话，好像刚刚骚上天的不是他一样。王一博好笑的看着他哥红着脸伸着两条软绵绵的手臂，努力的把打好的水手结解开，然后一头扎进他肩窝里又把脸藏起来了。  
于是他只能一手抱着他一手慢慢去解身上缠成一团的那条捆仙索，好不容易把自己扒拉出来身上那位已经困得东倒西歪眼睛都睁不开了，他只好又去亲他眼睛，摇摇晃晃抱着他起身：【洗干净再睡啊喂……】  
那两位黏黏糊糊的转移到浴室之后泽田小姐才敢放开紧紧捂着妹妹嘴巴的手——手下的丝茉茉糊了她一手的口水，脸上保持着一个诡异的痴汉笑的表情，她嫌恶的顺手把口水擦在妹妹的领口。  
恶！这么小就这么色！  
不过这么小的孩子看这种现场真人秀真的可以吗！  
浴室里又传来一声尾音拖得长长的销魂的哭叫。好像一个前奏一样，那位一把好嗓子的肖先生又开始缠缠绵绵叫得余音绕梁。  
特么这是又续摊了是吗？她拍拍妹妹的脸提醒这孩子反正看不见了该从狗洞打道回府了，惊恐的发现丝茉茉的瞳孔都放大了——好像瘾君子抽嗨了那副死德性。

被按在浴室站着跪着坐着又来了三发才终于被洗干净擦干打包塞进被窝的肖先生：【Zzzzz……】  
事后擦着头发疑神疑鬼打开客厅后门的肖太太手里捏着一个狗玩具，狐疑的看向隔壁。  
闻讯赶来的泽田家家庭医生咆哮着跳脚：【让孩子直面三个高级A的信息素全面爆发相当于把幼猫丢进装满猫薄荷的浴缸！会出事的知道吗！】  
抱着笔记本疯狂敲字的泽田小姐：【下一本书就叫《隔壁的太太》好了！灵思如泉涌！果然艺术来源于生活！】  
挂着水仍在昏迷中的丝茉茉脸上又浮起一个痴汉笑，嘴角滴下一滴口水：【呵呵……呵呵呵呵……】

Fin


End file.
